Time of My Life
by Vicki595
Summary: “Now I’ve had the time of my life, No I’ve never felt the this way before, Yes I swear it’s the truth, And I owe it all to you”


"Time of My Life"  
  
TITLE: "Time of My Life"  
  
AUTHOR: Vicki  
  
EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: romance  
  
SPOILERS: "Divide and Conquer," "Emancipation" "In the Line of Duty" SEASON/SEQUEL: Part 3 in the "Dirty Dancing" trilogy RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet established relationship  
  
SUMMARY: "Now I've had the time of my life, No I've never felt the this way before, Yes I swear it's the truth, And I owe it all to you" STATUS: Complete  
  
ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, Heliopolis yes. All others ask first DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All lyrics used belong to the artist or author, and are being used without consent. AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the final part in my "Dirty Dancing" trilogy, following Part 1 "Hungry Eyes" and Part 2 "She's Like the Wind."  
  
  
  
They stayed at the dance for another hour or so to be polite, even though all Jack could think off was carrying Sam back up to his room and seeing how good she looked out of her dress. However, as he knew that wasn't an option, he was perfectly happy holding her in his arms in the middle of the dance floor as they moved in time with the music. Janet had demanded a dance from him about half an hour since he and Sam had shared their first, and only kiss at the end of "She's Like the Wind." "You do realise you owe me big Colonel," she grinned up at him as he spun her around. Alongside them, Daniel was dancing with Sam a bit more sedately, although there were huge grins on both of their faces. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I owe you for this Janet," he replied seriously, although he only wished she could have told them about the regulations amendment when it had been made, instead of waiting for only a year. "I have no idea what I can do to make it up to you." Janet looked up at him coyly. "To start with, you can be Daniel's best man and look after Cassie when we're on our honeymoon," she informed him. Jack stood still in the middle of the dance floor in surprise. "Way to go Space Monkey!" He exclaimed, grabbing Janet's left hand to check for himself. "When did he get the guts to ask you?" Janet blushed. "Just after you and Sam kissed and were still so wrapped up in your own world that you could have missed a Goa'uld invasion," she replied. "We decided to swap roles and shock you both now - Daniel's asking Sam to be my maid of honour and the same babysitting duties. I'm assuming that you'll be living together by the time we can both finally get enough leave." She added cheekily. Jack just smiled down at his smaller friend, as they began to move to the music again. "Daniel's a very lucky man," he told the doctor seriously. "Sam's a very lucky woman," Janet replied, equally seriously. "Just remember that Janet's a very good name for a girl!"  
  
  
  
An hour later, Jack was looking nervously around Sam's hotel room. Daniel and Janet had retired to their room; obviously to celebrate their engagement, and he had invited Sam into his room. She had declined, instead pulling him into her room. He watched her lithe figure, still clad in her figure hugging blue dress as she made her way to the desk where she set up her laptop. He frowned; what was she doing? Her motives became clear when she stepped away, and music spilled from the speakers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I had the time of my life  
  
And I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you"  
  
She was obviously nervous as she walked towards him, not knowing what to do or say. "It's true you know," he told her. She looked at him in surprise. "The song." A small smile graced her lips. "I know."  
  
  
  
"I've been waiting for so long  
  
Now I've finally found someone To stand by me We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical Fantasy"  
  
Jack had never thought he would love again after Charlie's death and the painful memories of Sara leaving him. Yet here she was standing in front of him, still a respectable distance as though the non-existent regulations still divided them. It had taken them a long time to get where they were, and even longer for them to act on it, always placing the military before their own personal happiness. Now here they were - with two smug doctors in the room opposite them to thank for it.  
  
  
  
"Now with passion in our eyes  
  
There's no way we could disguise it Secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand The urgency just remember"  
  
He knew that there would be no turning back from this point. This was not going to be a relationship that they would keep hidden once they returned to the SGC, especially as it wasn't against regulations anymore. Jack was ready to announce to the whole world... the whole universe that he was in love with Samantha Carter. But still they stood there, almost imitating the time that they had been trapped on either side of the force field on Apophis' new ship. He tried to form the words that he couldn't say then, but still found that he couldn't. Instead, he reached across, shattering the invisible barrier that they had erected for themselves, and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips gently.  
  
  
  
"You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of  
  
So I'll tell you something This could be love because  
  
I've had the time of my life  
  
No I've never felt the this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you"  
  
  
  
Still they had yet to speak, even as Jack pulled her closer to him so their faces were just inches apart. One hand still held hers, while the other gently smoothed the hair away from her face. Normally, Jack would have inserted one of his famed witticisms just to avoid the silence, but this was too special, too deep for jokes. He was perfectly content to stand there with her, just staring into her eyes and seeing his own longing, love and desire reflected back in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"With my body and soul  
  
I want you more than you'll ever know So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control Yes I know what's on your mind When you say "Stay with me tonight." Just remember"  
  
When she whispered the words "Stay with me tonight" at the same time as the song, Jack just grinned as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. The kiss was urgent and passionate, nothing like the light brushing of lips they had shared on the dance floor earlier. Five years of unresolved sexual tension, pent-up emotions and hidden love were released in that kiss, as they both made the decision that there was to be no turning back. This was to be the night that those five years had built up to.  
  
  
  
"You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love because"  
  
He gently guided her to the bed, and they lay in each other's arms for a few minutes, just relishing being allowed to just hold one another. Sam took his hand, and laid it over her heart. "Feel that?" she whispered, for her heart was pounding. Jack just moved her hand so it was on his chest, where his heart was doing something very similar. "Yours," he told her. "Kinda battered and broken, and very fragile, but it's yours." Sam smiled up at him. "Mind, body and soul," she announced quietly, before reaching up for another kiss.  
  
"I've had the time of my life  
  
No I've never felt the this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you"  
  
Jack just wished he could tell her how much she meant to him. Although he had loved Sara, he had never loved her as fiercely and as passionately as he loved Sam. There was always going to be a special place for his ex-wife in his heart, but Sam was his everything. As she had said; mind, body and soul. She made him feel so alive, something which he thought he could never feel again after his son's death. There was just something about her that could brighten his day, no matter how dark it had been before he saw her. He knew that if he ever lost her, he would return to that dark place he had been in after Charlie's death.  
  
"'Cause I had the time of my life  
  
And I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth And I owe it all to you"  
  
The truth... that was interesting. He had hidden the truth from her and from himself for a long time. Until he had been forced to reveal how much she meant to him in Anise's za'tarc detector. And again, he owed it to Sam, who had worked out that they weren't za'tarcs, causing the re-testing. It was then that she had learnt that he had feelings for him, and it had surprised him to discover that she also had feelings for him. He didn't know when she first began to accept that she had feelings for her, nor did he for her. He remembered their mission to P3X-595, one of their first missions, when he knew that he respected her too much as an officer and a friend to allow herself to embarrass herself in front of the village elders. And when they went to Simkarta, home of the Shavadi, how he had taken her abduction more personally than he should have done. He had teased her about the five ninety-five mission that night, just to hide his relief at having rescued her before she was sexually assaulted by the chieftain. When Turgin had suggested making her a wife, he had almost lost it, and shot the man instead of the pot he had done. Then when she had been taken over by Jolinar, the pain that he had suffered when having to walk away from her screaming his name had almost been unbearable. He had almost looked back.  
  
  
  
"Now I've had the time of my life  
  
No I've never felt the this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you"  
  
He had flown out to Washington the previous day, with only one thing on his mind; abiding by the regulations, and not giving to his wants and desires. He had come so close to breaking them the previous night, just wanting to confess his love for her - before Janet had told him of the amendments, which meant they were allowed to have a relationship. And now he was lying in bed with Sam, as they slowly removed each other's clothing and explored the other's body. Jack had long realised that Sam was special, although he was only just realising how. He never thought he could enjoy a military ball, but with Sam in his arms, confessing her love for him, he realised that there was no other place he would rather be. He was of the belief that he could survive anything as long as she was by his side - a belief that had been proven again and again while at the SGC. She was his soul mate, and he wanted to be at her side for all eternity. He paused briefly, his hands stopping their wandering over the woman he loved. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, not wanting to rush into anything, no matter what he wanted. He had already promised to himself that he needs would come first. Sam looked him straight in the eye as she spoke. "Certain."  
  
* * * The end  
  
Songs: "Time of My Life" (Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes)  
  
All feedback to little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com Copyright Vicki Pryke May 2002 


End file.
